codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cornelia li Britannia (One and Only Son)
This article refers to Cornelia li Britannia as she appears in Juubi-K and Zaru's fanfiction 'One and Only Son' Appearance Cornelia's appearance is identical to that of her canon incarnation. Background Birth and Youth Cornelia was born in Chalcedon Palace, St Darwin Boulevard, on January 19th, 1990 ATB (Year 201 of the Revolution). The first of two children born to Emperor Charles zi Britannia by Queen Amelia li Britannia, she was formally acknowledged by her father the morning after her birth. Throughout her childhood she developed a reputation for tomboyishness, much to the irritation of her mother. Cornelia's inability, and to some extent unwillingness, to master the feminine pursuits her mother thought suitable led to strained relations between mother and daughter. During these difficult times, Cornelia would confide in Andreas Darlton, Captain of her mother's guards, who became something of a second father to her. Relations with her mother improved after the birthof her younger sister, Princess Euphemia, who was very much the daughter Amelia had always wanted. Cornelia was delighted by her new sister, and vowed to protect her with her life if need be. With her mother distracted by moulding Euphemia, Cornelia gained a greater degree of freedom, which she exploited to the full. She trained in weapons under Darlton, and later under Empress Marianne, who took an interest in the tomboyish princess. It was Marianne who persuaded Cornelia to pursue a military career, much to the annoyance of Amelia and the surprise of many in the court. Her tutors found her a diligent and capable student, with a good understanding of politics and military matters. At some time in Cornelia's teens, Amelia came to accept that her elder daughter would never be what she wanted her to be. Euphemia, by contrast, was every bit as intelligent and wilfull as her sister, but took to the stereotypical princess lifestyle much more readily. combining it with seemingly natural grace and generosity. Amelia saw a future Empress in this combination of qualities, and revealed her intentions to Cornelia, who agreed with some enthusiasm. Cornelia's life took an unexpected turn in August of 2004 (Year 215 of the Revolution), shortly after the end of the Britannian intervention in the Federal Republic of Krugis. Cornelia followed the civil war with avid interest, but opposed Lord Bismark Waldstein's policy of allowing the inhabitants of the new Area 7 to retain their identity and autonomy under his 'governance'. In the years following the war the Imperial court was gripped by rumours that Bismark had fathered a son at some point int he past, and was raising the boy in seclusion at his seat at La Casa Pacifica. Cornelia learned the truth of the matter in March of 2006 from Marianne, who had persuaded (or perhaps commanded) Bismark to send his son to live with her at Aries Villa for the purposes of learning courtly etiquette. Cornelia took the opportunity to drop in on Bismark unexpectedly, meeting Alexander Bismark Waldstein for the first time. Cornelia took a liking to Alexander, and was especially impressed by word of his impromptu duel with Sir George Terrell. At Bismark's suggestion, she took Alexander with her to Benedict Arnold Military Academy as her personal Page. Alexander proved a helpful servant and a pleasant companion, though his presence led to scurrilous rumours as to the nature of their relationship. Similar rumours regarding her male vassals would dog Cornelia throughout her career, and she tended to pay them little heed. Their time together was marred by only one incident, in which Alexander accidentally walked in on Cornelia in the bath. After fleeing and hiding in the dormitory laundromat in shame, Alexander managed to redeem himself by violently resisting a band of male cadets on a moonlit panty raid, causing one of them to be captured by the female cadets and subjected to the traditional punishment, which involved, flourescent paint, rope, and three pairs of soiled panties. Cornelia rewarded his valour with a kiss on the forehead. She fought alongside Alexander and her classmate Gilbert G P Guilford in defence of the academy during Hamid's raid, but was unable to prevent his escape with two Glasgow Trainers. For her valour, she was rewarded by Marianne on graduation day with a custom-made gunblade, which she used to knight Gilbert. The tragic death of Marianne took place shortly after her and Alexander's return from the academy. Cornelia became obsessed with uncovering the truth, and threw all her time and energy into a full-scale investigation. Despite months of work and every resource at her disposal, the killers could not be identified. Fearful for her physical and mental health, Queen Amelia persuaded Alexander to remonstrate with her. Despairing at her failure, Cornelia reacted to Alexander's entreaties with fury. Alexander stood his ground, offering Cornelia his life in recompense for having offended her, going so far as to kneel before her with his sword's point over his heart. Taking him at his word, and more than a little touched, Cornelia knighted him on the spot. After this, Cornelia returned to her duties as commander of the Household division for a time. After the conquest of Japan in 2010, she was granted the rank of Chief General, and tasked with expanding Britannian control into Africa. Upon his graduation with honours from the academy in 2017, she selected Alexander for her Knightmare Guards. Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 more to come Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Relationships Alexander Bismark Waldstein/Soran Ibrahim Category:(One and Only Son) Characters